The present invention relates to systems and methods for improving the linearity of an analog signal, and more particularly to a system and method in which a divergence feedback is applied to a transmission on a fiber optic cable to reduce non-linearities in the received transmission.
The use of fiber optic systems is increasing, in part because fiber optic cables are able to provide the bandwidth needed for transmission of a multiplicity of information signals. The information signals may be digital or analog, with analog signals being preferred in many applications because of the higher cost and higher power requirements of digital equipment. However, as is known, analog systems may introduce non-linearities into the received signal because of the high transmission amplification levels that are typically needed to receive a signal of sufficient strength. The non-linearities cause distortions that are manifested as crosstalk in multichannel systems that have heretofore been difficult to remove from the received signal.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a novel method and system for improving the linearity of an analog signal that obviates the problems of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a novel method and system for improving the linearity of an analog signal in which a divergence feedback correction is applied to a transmitted signal.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a novel method and system for improving the linearity of an analog signal in a fiber optic transmission system in which an attenuator for a feedback receiver matches the attenuation experienced by the remote receiver so that the signals reaching the two receivers are substantially similar.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a novel method and system for improving the linearity of an analog signal in a fiber optic transmission system in which substantially similar signals are provided to a feedback receiver and a remote receiver and in which the two receivers operate substantially the same way so that the signals provided from the two receivers are substantially similar.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a novel method and system for improving the linearity of an analog signal in a fiber optic transmission system in which substantially similar signals are provided to substantially similar receivers, so that the output from one of the receivers can be compared to the transmitter input and the difference used to compensate for non-linearities in the system.
These and many other objects and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to one skilled in the art to which the invention pertains from a perusal of the claims, the appended drawings, and the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.